Wherever It Takes Me
Wherever It Takes Me by CrystalNeonSummerSnow' 'Crossover: ''Toy Story and ''Child's Play Genre: Horror/Friendship (mainly the Woody-Jessie friendship with a little dash of romance) Character's POV: Woody A/N: Even though this is a stunning debut, do not expect me to be most active around here since I'm usually off writting fanfiction for my fave Cartoon Network show on another part of this wikia community. So do not really expect me to make a userpage right now, but that may change in the future and I might write another fanfic here if I get the time. A word of warning though, even though this story does have some of the humor and emotion like the Pixar Toy Story trilogy, if you cannot handle violence, angst-y moments, or anything Child's Play related, I wouldn't recommend this. However, if you're willing to read this, I wish you all best of luck. Alrighty, enough of the chit-chat, onto the story! Chapter 1 Wherever It Takes Me by CrystalNeonSummerSnow Chapter 1 Farewell﻿ ---- I heard the garage door open behind us. I anxiously tapped my fingers on the cardboard as the van pulled out of the driveway. Why be worried, I thought, Lotso's gone, Bonnie's heading to collage, and you'll get to see your friends at Sunnyside. Lighten up! I could tell people thought the same thing by the way they looked at me. I climbed up a xylophone, peeped my head out of the box for a moment, and sighed as my old home disappeared in the snowstorm. Farewell, Bonnie's house. I blinked a couple of times before sitting back down in order to keep tears from forming. At least the upside was that I was still with my friends, the people I call my family. They looked at me with worry and sympathy when I sat back down. I nodded my head as a gesture to say that I was alright. Still, looking back, I would miss Bonnie as much as I miss Andy. Buzz patted my shoulder and smiled. Another good friend to turn to when you're feeling down. Soon, the radio was clicked off. We're here. I then felt the box shift and being carried by Bonnie's delicate hands. The next thing I heard was the door open. " Bonnie!" Ms. Cheryl cheeped at her desk. " My, how you've grown." " Thank you. Umm, can you take these toys? I'm heading off to collage and I don't want to throw these away." " Aww, how considerate. Well honey,"--she lowered her glasses at us and grinned--"you can either take these toys to the Butterfly Room or the Caterpillar Room." Bonnie turned to the Caterpillar Room and cringed at the sight of a stuffed doll being dipped in paint and thrown onto the wall. In comparison to the Butterfly Room, she turned back to Ms. Cheryl and said, " I think I'll stick with the Butterfly Room." " Alright, just hand over the box." Bonnie looked down at us in our lifeless toy states and then back at the woman's face. Ms. Cheryl picked me up and took off my cowboy hat for a moment. " I remember how much you loved to take Woody to the Butterfly Room with you. Yeah, you only played with him and no other toy." " Yeah. Well, I hope the big kids in the Butterfly Room will love him as much as the others." When the lady set me back with my friends, Bonnie tapped the box with her French-tips and said softly, " Take care guys, okay?" She left the room without another word. I laid my head back as I heard her car accelerate down the road. Before you know it, we were set on a table in the Butterfly Room where our new friends greeted us. I was at least able to pull off a realistic smile. Soon arriving on a toy truck were Barbie and Ken. " Woody? Buzz? Far out!" " Hi guys! So glad to see you!" Barbie greeted in a very girly voice. " I can see that you're staying with us in the Butterfly Room. Step right this way." Things have really change a lot since we left Sunnyside. The walls were adorned with paintings, the ground was strewn with toys, and the sounds of laughter were heard almost all the time. Barbie showed us to a few empty shelves and smiled again. " This is where you guys will live in. No need to worry, you can accessorize these with whatever you like." Slinky gazed out the window for a moment and didn't see any sight of kids, just a lunchbox someone left behind. " Where are all the kids?" " Oh, well since it's Valentine's Day, the kids are allowed to stay home for the day." Ken grinned flirtatiously at Barbie and said, " And at least Cupid gave me an angel." Barbie placed a hand over her heart and giggled. While everyone explored the place, I took a cotton ball and a little dollhouse blanket to make a futon for my new "room". I didn't bother to decorate with anything else. I set my cowboy hat aside and sat on the shelf for a few minutes, swinging my legs. Welcome to Sunnyside, Woody. ---- Rex came back with a tape in his claws and his blustering, loud voice as usual. " Hey guys, lookie what I found!" " Please tell me this ain't your audition tape for Jurrasic Park." Mr. Potato Head cynically smirked. I rolled my eyes as Rex dimwittedly replied, " No! I found the tape for a movie called Child's Play!" " You mean the movie with the serial doll killer Chucky? Awesome! Well, g'on Rex! Put the tape in!" Jessie commanded. Everyone crowed the TV as the film started. I looked away from the movie and at the window. I climbed upon the burnished wood of the shelf again and headed to the window. Noticing the snow on the ground, I remembered Christmas Day when Bonnie took us outside and played a pretend game of laser tag. Blinking as my mini-flashback ended, I looked at the flurries outside and let out a depressed sigh. It wasn't too long until I heard footsteps heading toward me. " Woody?" a faint, tomboyish voice said after putting her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and couldn't help but form a real smile. " Oh, hey Jessie." " Aren't you gonna, y'know, watch the movie with us?" " Nah. I'm not really in the mood." " Why not? Child's Play's a household favorite." She quickly covered her mouth. My heart drooped down to my feet. Household, a word I wasn't in the mood for. She apologetically lowered her eyebrows in a sad way and said, murmuring, " You... miss Bonnie already, don't you?" My chocolate brown eyes met her emerald green ones and she noticed a tear roll down my cheek. My smile sobered and I somehow felt numb. " Don't worry about me. I'll get use to it eventually. Besides, the important thing is that we're still together; one big, happy family." I chuckled awkwardly for a moment and looked down at my boots. I looked back up at Jessie and said while the sound of a screaming victim on the TV was heard, " I think I'm gonna turn in early. You go on and watch the movie; I'll be okay Jessie, I promise." As she headed back to the gang, she turned back at me. I rubbed my neck and turned back to the snow diminishing outside. She didn't move. " Woody,"--she tugged on her hair made of red yarn and twirled her yellow bow around--"I-I understand why you miss Bonnie and Andy so much; that's the same way I felt... when I lost Emily." I turned around again to try and talk to her, but she was already gone. Jessie and I've been close friends since we first met. She was kind, fun, maybe a little stubborn at times, but she means well. As much as I considered her a friend, sometimes I felt like I wanted a relationship with her. Buzz said he wouldn't mind, but I highly doubted that Jessie would ever feel that way about me since she found out about Buzz's "Spanish Mode". Yet, she did have a good point. I did miss Andy, and seeing Bonnie leave was like reliving the same farewell. Even though they were the most wonderful owners I had ever had, I knew that I had to let them go. I stared down at my boots and my plastic hand balled up into a fist out of angst; one boot had Andy's worn-out Sharpie signature while the other had green paint Bonnie accidentally spilled on me. She didn't bother to clean it off, thinking that my boot was radioactive with a superpower. She had such an imagination. Before settling in, I saw a shadowed figure race across the road. I stretched my head out the window and it had looked like icy blue eyes were staring right at me. I shook my head, then I blinked, and it had vanished in the nighttime fog. I sighed in relief and was lulled to sleep by the end credits. Despite my slumber, I couldn't help but feel something was watching me. Chapter 2 Wherever It Takes Me by CrystalNeonSummerSnow Chapter 2 Playtime ---- The sun shined in my eyes as I crawled out of my bed. Good morning, I thought to myself, barely awake " Rise 'n' shine, folks!" Ken greeted with his velvet robe on and Barbie clinged onto his arm. My eyes peered around the Butterfly Room and my awaking friends. My hand caressed across my solid brown hair and I put my cowboy hat back on. Before I knew it, the school buses were pulling in. Everyone cheered. " Golly bob howdy!" Slinky exclaimed in joy. The playtime we deserved was here. A lot of little kids, boy and girl, stubby knees and all, ran into the room and hung up their backpacks and lunchboxes. " Hold on, kids," Ms. Cheryl said with a present in her hands, "before you go on and play with the other toys, I found this in the stores and I think you'll like it." They all crowded around the table while me and my friends watched from the shelves and boxes. I tilted my head for a moment, my eyes filled with curiousity. She moved the box at one of the little girls who started ripping away at the polka-dotted paper. " What do you think's in there?" Dolly asked quietly so no one could hear. I shrugged at her at turned to the toy now unwrapped and smiling. At that point, it felt like the whole world shook. " This is Chucky, a Good Guy doll." the kind lady said. " He's always ready for playtime and he'll just amaze you. Chucky, say hi to everyone." She pointed her finger at a button that could make him talk, but before she could press it, he already said, " Hi, I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend to the end. Hi-de-ho! Hehe." " Wow, he looks like something, doesn't he?" I gritted my teeth behind my smile at Jessie. She probably just said that because Child's Play was her--and everyone else's--favorite movie. This doll did look realistic, though, with the eyes, the smile, the everything. It really looked like the vinyl villian from the movie, but without the scaby scars.. I opened my mouth to talk, but quickly shut it. I couldn't tell them. They'd think I've been watching that movie too much. But fear is a different story. Chucky was real. The horror would soon be real, and something in the pit of my heart told me the revenge would be more than real... It'd be deadly. ---- The bell rang and the doors slammed shut. A whole playtime of the kids focusing only on Chucky was finished. The doll sat up with his hand cupped around his throat. " Who knew I'd get a sore throat from pleasing people?" he joked. Buzz walked up to him and stuck his hand out for Chucky to shake. " Buzz Lightyear, at your service. Welcome--" " Hey, Space Ranger? This is my line." Ken interrupted, standing in front of him. " Welcome to Sunnyside, Chucky, a place that's like a groovy dream come true! I'm Ken, and this is my beautiful wife, Barbie." " Hello." she greeted with a hint of fright in her voice. Chucky patted her head. " No need to worry, sweetie. I know I look like that naughty Good Guy in the movies, but I'm not really like him; I do get that a lot, though." I climbed up onto the frame of the window and tried to pull up the pane, but his same old icy blue eyes locked into a stare when he saw me. " Woody?" Great. Caught again. " Er, Chucky. Great to see---" I was cut off by Chucky squeezing me with a hug. He laughe crookedly for a moment, then shook my head with his hands firmly on my neck, as if he was choking me. " Howdy, cowboy! It's been ages! Y'know, I thought I saw you last night... All this time, I've been waiting for this." His voice got softer and his grip got tighter until my face turned cherry red. Everyone looked at Chucky in a surprised way, but he quickly let go and smiled. He raised his hand. " Sorry 'bout that. I just get so excited I want to hug someone." " You know each other?" Chucky looked at Jessie and squeezed my neck again, acting like it was a brotherly hug. " Well, Woody and I go way back. We both had an owner named Andy; not the same owner, of course, but I lost Andy, too. Yep, he saw me walking and talking and his parrents sent him to military school, thinking it would make him forget about me. How did I end up? On the curb. I ran into Woody and he helped me get to the factory." It had felt like my neck was shrinking from his grip. He turned to me and said, " Now here we are." " Well that's nice! Step right this way and I'll give you a tour of Sunnyside." Ken led everyone to another room. Chucky looked back at me and mouthed something. I can't remember what it was, but I think he said, " It's playtime, cowboy." I covered my face with my cowboy hat. I was gonna get it, sooner or later. Chapter 3 Wherever It Takes Me by CrystalNeonSummerSnow Chapter 3 Frozen ---- I snuck out of the room that night. I knew he was up to something. My eyes gazed at my sleeping friends and I quietly got out of my futon bed and snuck over to the door. I was frozen for a moment. I facepalmed myself. Ms. Cheryl always locks the doors at night. I looked up at the transom above the door and shook my head. I'm no Buzz Lightyear, but I'm not going to become a victim of murder, either. I jumped onto a table and reached for the wire above me. Success. I dangled a little at first, then started my way toward the exit, but a loud neigh made me lose grip. I landed in a saddle and sighed in frustration. " Bullseye, no. I have to do this on my own." He looked at me in confusion, but I pointed at the empty Good Guy box and said, " This could get risky." I didn't need to say more. He slouched his way back to my friends and I looked at 'em all with a dark heart. It could've been my last moment standing, my last moment as their heroic leader. A friendly smile beamed across my face and my vision was blurred with tears. I took off my hat and let it dangle above the floor for a moment. A little reminder of me in case worse comes to worse. After letting it fall to the ground, a long and lean figure rose up. It was Jessie. I ducked down as she searched around for anything strange. I dropped to the ground and turned back at the door. " Do you really want to leave them?" a voice in the back of my head whispered. I thought it was just my conscience talking, but when I turned around, two orbs of ice and a bowie knife glared at me. " I was kinda hoping they can see us... get to the point of things." I fell on my back and blinked. The figure disappeared. I ran to the nearest corner and knelt down to catch my breath. Calm down, Woodster, I thought with my knees wobbling when I got up, you're getting too excited. There's probably a reasonable explination for that. You're just hallucinating, yeah, that's it. Yeah. No need for---'' My thoughts were shut down when I heard the sound of squeaking wheels and a man whistling ''Dreamweaver. The nighttime janitor. Oh man! I went back into my toy state and tried to keep myself that way when the wheel ran over my stomach. The janitor turned around and shook his head, " Toddlers. I'm surprised he ain't covered in paint." I rolled my eyes when he turned to his cell phone. It started ringing, but then a falsetto voice came through the reciver. " Hello?" " Ms. Cheryl, hey. How youse doin'?" " Fine, Sam, just fine." " So, uhh, how's your job going?" " Great! Can you believe Bonnie's grown up? It feels like just yesterday she wore her tutu and rain boots." " More like it feels it was just yesterday when she was crying. What happened to her mother?" " I don't know, really. She was heading home from work and the next time I saw her, she was in the bathroom in a pool of her own blood." Frozen. That's what I was, frozen. A pool of her own blood? Sure, I heard Bonnie's mother died and everything last month, but I never knew about that part. It seemed supicious to me. Who would pull off such a scary murder. The answer's feet thumped down the stairs. " Chucky?" I called as the janitor hung up and strolled down the hall. My footsteps were shaky and clumsy as I walked down the stairs. In an instant, I felt someone push me and leave me tumbling down the stairs until a yo-yo string caught my boot. I looked up and noticed all the paint Bonnie splattered on my boot was scraped off. " How's it hangin', cowboy?" the same eerie voice hummed. I slowly turned my head to the icy blue eyes and knife I saw earlier. My eyes turned into fierce slits and I growled, " You killed her, didn't you?" " What?" " You killed Bonnie's mother didn't you! Answer me!" " Those things are very hurtful to say, Woody." He mocked me with a quivering lip and pretended that he was going to cry. I clenched my fists and yelled, " Cry all you want, but my friends are going to hear about this." He stoped his childish teasing and frowned. " You can't tell anyone." " Hey, howdy, the hey I can! Your grudge against me won't stop me!" He lowered his plastic 'brows and crossed his arm. He smirked for a moment and held a picture of Andy as a little kid, playing with us. He pointed at a red circle around Jessie. " You care about her?" I gave an angry nod and curled my lips. " Welly well well, I happen to know this 'Jessie' through a girl, someone I murdered." I was speechless for a moment. I definetly knew who he was talking about. He pulled from his overall pockets and pulled out only two things: a bottle of lip gloss with a milgran edged, two tone, amethyst studded, 14K titanium wedding ring tied around it, and a newspaper article about a murder. I looked up at him and was finally able to give him a swift kick and fall to the ground on my feet. He reached for the knife. " Oh, so now you're getting defensive over this stupid Emily now, eh? I did Jess a favor; Emily never loved her anyway." He was about to throw the knife at me and I just bended my knees and waited to catch it, but soon I heard footsteps come down the hall. Chucky quickly knocked me down and hid the knife. " Woody? Are you okay?" he asked, trying to seem innocent. I saw ocean blue eyes widen at the sight. It was Buzz. " What's going on here?" " Uhh, well, Woody wanted to head out to get a drink from the water fountain and he accidentally fell down the stairs. Lucky for him, I was here to help him, like the best friend I am." Buzz glanced at me for a moment, then at Chucky, and just shrugged and said, " Okay, well, come back inside and get some sleep." He walked up the stairs and left me alone with him again. Chucky put the blade across my mouth with the tip almost touching my ear. He grinned evily at me and stuffed the rememberance of Emily in his pocket. " Now listen here, cowboy, if you think that I'm going to go easy on you, think again. All I really want is to make sure you feel weak, so if you even try any funny stuff, well, just remember that what I did to Emily will also happen to your friends. So just lay low and let me do my job at being a killer doll." I felt numb on the ground; numb and weak. His sinister cackle echoed in my head. I covered my eyes and cried myself to sleep. Chapter 4 Wherever It Takes Me by CrystalNeonSummerSnow Chapter 4 Pain﻿ ---- A cold splash of water in my face woke me up. " What the heck are ya doing out here, cowboy?" Mr. Potato Head snarked at me. " Playtime ain't gonna be out here!" " U-uhh, sorry, Potato Head, I just sorta...." Chucky glared at me and wagged his finger, warning me. I stuttered again and just said that I blacked out. When they left, I shook my head at Chucky and struggled to get up. Something was holding me back. Something sticky. Glue! Chucky took a step back and cackled. " You're in a sticky situation, aren't ya?" He pulled out his knife and gave my left leg a stab. I tried to scream, but my fear held me back. I instead grunted in pain. Chucky gave my leg another frustrated stab. He kept on doing that until he loosened his grip and threw his arms up in anger. " How could you still be alive? By the second stab, my victim would me dead already." " Well, just to let you know, I'm not a human! Toys can always be fixed." He slapped me across the face and exclaimed fury. He walked towards the Butterfly Room, but turned back at me. " Like I said last night, you're gonna feel pain, even if it kills me first!" ---- " Woody? What happened to you?" Jessie asked noticing my leg stitches almost completely undone. " Nothing, I just.. probably loosened a few stiches when I fell down the stairs last night." Her head dropped. She knew I was lying. She could see pain easily. Noticing all the little kids too preoccupied with playing with Chucky and other toys, she pulled me into a closet and turned a flashlight on. She looked at me and saw the same thing she knew she saw. Pain. Lots and lots of pain. She looked around for a moment and pulled out a pink box decorated with dasies. I raised an eyebrow and she could tell I was asking what she was doing, so she put her index finger on my smooth lips. She pulled out blue thread and a needle. I felt the tip dig through the stuffing and the fabric. " Look, Woody, I don't know what's going on, but please, you at least have to tell me. We're best friends." " I can't." " Why not?" She looked at me in an angry way and dug deeper into my leg. My thoughts were scattered in my mind and I knew no more of reality. Seeing Jessie's glare get more impatient for the truth, I sighed and laid my head on her shoulder. Her eyes became more shocked than annoyed. " I can't tell you that either. Thanks for the repair." " Woody," she began as I headed back to the Butterfly Room, "I really care about you and I've been really concerned. Ever since Chucky got here, you've been acting very strange." " Oh? Strange how?" " Well, we saw you in the halls asleep, and your cheeks were kinda sticky; it was almost like you cried yourself to sleep." I held my head high, trying to avoid pessimism. Still, she could tell I was about to form tears. She gasped a little and covered her mouth. " It's sorta complicated, but I might tell you soon." I patted her shoulder and gave it a loving pinch. She giggled. I blushed and headed out the door. I wanted to turn back and tell her something you'd probably expect me to say, but I kicked with my healed leg and smiled. Despite my fawning, I should've known that someone over heard our palavering. Just like before, the pit of my heart told me that revenge would hang high in the air. With the room cleared and my friends in another room, I heard something head towards me. " Hello again, cowboy." a spine-chilling voice cooed at me. I turned around and saw a knife hovering above me. It looked like he was going to thrust it straight in my heart, but he instead broke off half of the hoop my pull string was tied to. He held the plastic in his hand and crunched it up with his knuckles turned white from the tightness of clenching his fist. As the bits and pieces fell to floor, he tried to slice across my hand, but I quickly kicked him against a mirror. I walked slowly towards him. " Looks like you missed obedience school, you dog." he joked. I slapped him hard enough to have even scraped his skin off a little. Seeing the blood trinkle to the floor, I stepped back and tripped over something. It beeped for a moment and rolled over to the Caterpillar Room. I followed him quickly so that Chucky wouldn't see me. I'm still surprised I was able to run pass those wild toddlers and onto a little platform behind a curtain. I looked down at the toy. It was Chatter Telephone. " Hey, little guy." I said into the reciver. " Good to see that you're fixed." " I'm a toy. You're a toy. Toys are made to be fixed. That Chucky guy, I'm a little suspicious with." " I don't blame you, old-timer. That guy and I've known each other." " Repeat that, cowboy?" His eyebrows lowered in a serious way and he bumped into my boot to get me to tell him. I sighed. " Well, it's a long story, actually." I blinked. A flashback appeared in my mind. Chapter 5 Wherever It Takes Me by CrystalNeonSummerSnow Chapter 5 Shattered﻿ ---- The rain surged on outside. I was sleeping soundly in Bonnie's arms on the car ride to Andy's. He had come home from collage for spring break. In my mind, visions of a reunited playtime filled my head. I would finally get to see Andy again. I wasn't the only toy coming along, though; Bonnie's mother bought a Good Guy doll for Bonnie's 7th birthday. " Bonnie! Hey, great to see you, again!" Andy's mother greeted. She called his name and I heard loud racing down the stairs. He knelt down to pat little Bonnie's head and then looked at me. He smiled warmly at me and took us inside. " So, how's daycare going for ya?" " Good, just good. Oh, look, Woody's boot has a superpower. See? It's green." He laughed dryly for a moment, then cleared his throat and redid his signature on my other boot. I felt like this was the fun I deserved. But that was when things got scary. Bonnie's mom and Andy's mom went to the store for a moment and Bonnie fell asleep durring playtime. Andy went into his room and just relaxed and surfed the Internet like most collage students would do on spring break. I noticed Chucky come to life and head to the kitchen. " Hey, Chucky. What are you---?" He interrupted me by throwing a plate at me. I turned to see if Bonnie awoke. She just stretched. Thank goodness she's a heavy sleeper. I looked back at Chucky and another plate came at my face. " What am I doing? I'm getting out of this body, you numbskull, that's what I'm doing! I'm transfering my soul tonight!" " Into Bonnie?" " No, dummy, into Andy, the same name as my old owner." He threw me into the microwave and set the timer for 30 minutes as he headed for my old owner's room. Even in 30 minutes, it's still extreme heat for a toy; I think some of the ink from the Sharpie at my boot started to melt. I banged against the sauce-stained glass until I finally broke out free. I laid on the floor slowly getting my strength back, but quickly jolted up once I heard a scream. " Ade due damballa, give me the power, I beg of you!" was what he began with. I ran into Andy's room and looked around for something useful. The only thing I found to use was a baseball bat. With one good swing, the chant was already completed. I put my hand on the unconsious boy's forehead and my head rose. I turned to Chucky and his mouth was bleeding. Smile. He was trapped. I quickly turned my joy back into worry and placed my head on Andy's heart. A small beating sound entered my ears. Whew. Still breathing. Chucky grabbed the bat and charged towards a now waking Andy. There was no use hiding my anymore. No use. I had to protect him. I stuggled to pry the bat out of Chucky's hands and almost succeeded. I was thrown into a drawer taped up and still consious. " If I can't have you kid,"--he pulled out a knife--"no one can." Once I heard those words, I freed my hand and ripped up the tape. When I came out, Andy had a knife sticking up from his arm and a laughing Chucky standing on his forehead. Enraged, I pulled out the knife and closed my eyes. Swing! Scream! Thump! Dead. I took a breath and turned to Andy. I cried a few saltless tears until I Andy strived to get up. I laid my hand on the bloody cut the knife gave him. It looked like he was going to survive, but with Chucky, I can never be too sure. I shushed him. " Stay down, Andy. Stay down." He breathed for a moment, then smiled. He was able to rise, but grabbed onto the arm of the bed for help. He looked down at me and picked me up. He knew I would beg him not to tell anyone, so he kicked the severed head and the body of Chucky into a trash bin and looked at his cut. It didn't seem like a biggie to him. He'd just tell his mother that he tripped and the corner of his drawer cut him. He traced across his cut and dotted it on the point of the corner to make his lie believable. A car door was heard outside. He set me down and smiled. " Thank you, Woody." ---- Back in reality, my eyes were flooding with my saline pain. I felt completely shattered. I almost lost him. Chatter gazed sadly up at me, actually showing sympathy. He looked around as the school buses took the kids home. " Look, Woody is it? Yeah. Woody, if you want to confront this guy, why aren't ya?" " Well, he killed this girl named Emily, an old owner of Jessie's, and I want to warn her, but if I do.... I'll lose her, just like I almost lost Andy." " Ooh, I get it. Kinda sweet on her, eh? Well listen, cowboy, you were able to kill that bad guy once, right? Why? Because your love and care for Andy made you tough. And if you really love this Jessie, then you can take this guy. Now hurry on. Your friends are lookin' for ya anyway." " Thanks, old-timer." I slid through the wooden bars and fell facedown on the floor. I groaned in pain and wiggled like Jell-O trying to get up. " Woody? What are you doing in here?" Buttercup asked with his beady eyes widened. " Little sore from playtime?" Mr. Potato Head smirked, twitching his mustache back and forth. I lifted my head at a hiding Chatter Telephone and he nodded, a gesture to tell them. " Guys, we have to get Chucky out of here. He's dangerous." Everyone looked at each other, murmuring in concern or even in taunt. Jessie turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. " Woody, get it together. What exactly is it about Chucky that's making you act like this?" " Oh, gee, hmm, maybe the fact that he's insane! Insane and a liar! We never met on the curb, we met at Andy's house. He tried to kill him!" A sharp slap came across my face. My jaw dropped. It was the first time Jessie slapped me. Everyone looked at her with surprise. " Calm down, Woody. Chucky would never do something like that." " Why don't you believe me? You saw my leg being unstiched and look at the back, huh? Half of the hoop was broken off. By who? Chucky!" Another slap. " Woody! Enough! You need to pull things together." I let out a little nose sigh and cocked my brows at all of them. I didn't know how else to explain it all. They just wouldn't believe me. I headed for the door, but it slammed shut. Chucly appeared with the blood still trailing down his cheek. Everyone's eyes froze on Chucky with his knife behind his back. " A family break-up. Isn't it so sad?" He threw his knife at the wall in an attempt to frighten us and hooked his finger around the sleeve of my shirt. With one strong throw, I ended up unconsious and hanging from the shards of glass still attached to the window. He placed two fingertips on my forehead and looked at the lightning outside. " Ade due damballa, give me the power I beg of you!" Everyone just stood still. They didn't know what he was doing. He repeated the line again and chanted a new string of words. " Transfòme nanm li antre nan yonn nan tankou mwen yo ye. Yon jwèt ak doulè ak san, ki Dye. Ade due dambala, arise!" My eyes shot open. Everyone ran to my side, but Chucky pushed them out of the way. He pulled out his knife and made a good slice across my wrist. I couldn't believe it. It stung and bled and Chucky threw his hands up victoriously. " Yes! Woohoo! I did it! Now, to get to things." Stab. My leg started bleeding continuously. I headed for the door, banging for someone to get help. Only Barbie heard. I signaled her. " Barbie! Get the key!" She ran to the billboard and knocked the key off the hook. It slid under my boot. When it opened, everyone ran out. I slammed the door and locked it. Chucky smacked his fist against the hard wood. " What are we gonna do?" Rex panicked. " What did he do to you, Woody?" " I don't know, honestly. He must've done a spell on me." " Well, we're not going to solve this problem standing around. Woody, you've seen the movie lots of times. Maybe Chucky stole something from a voodooist. You go find the nearest one in town and we'll hold Chucky off." Jessie headed back to the Caterpillar Room. My hand latched on her wrist. " No way! Uh-uh, I'm not going to leave you guys alone to handle this." " What other choice do we have, Woody? I promise, we'll be okay." I looked down at my boots, then up at the cowgirl. I loosened my grip and jumped up onto a shelf. With one last glance back at my friends, I jumped into the bushes and climbed onto a city bus. Chapter 6 ﻿Wherever It Takes Me by CrystalNeonSummerSnow Chapter 6 Spell